Please tell me the difference between 逆 and 反対.
Mx. a Please tell me the difference between 逆 and 反対. ---- Answer that was chosen as the BEST ANSWER Mx. J There are 順 and 逆 for 物 1, and there are 正 and 反 for 事 2. It is the reason that the two together become “物事” 3. A river flows from high to low. In this way, we refer to things that are consistent with reason and natural as 順, and things that go against this flow as 逆. If we cite an example, we use them in cases where it looks like there are also times when preferential permutations and one’s values will change places depending on the time and occasion in the situation “If I go on the expressway, it ought to be quick. However, on the contrary, when there is a delay, the ordinary roads will be quicker”. On the other hand, 正 and 反 are used mostly in cases of antinomy structure. It is a situation that looks like “In the case where there is a gain and the like in A, B suffers a loss” and the like. For example, when the discussion topic “Where do you want to go for the school trip, “Hokkaidou” or “Okinawa”?” is cited, it also means that which do you agree with for each value and viewpoint is being questioned, but if we say it the other way around, which do you oppose, isn’t that right? In this way, we say that opinions and the like are opposed to each other. The points that the two signify are almost the same, but it may be good if you consider them in light of “物事” 3, I dare say. Moreover, it is a superfluity, but there is a sublimation that we call “合” between “正” and “反”. For different opinions, “a settlement” is necessary so that if we add -10 and (+)10, it will become 0. It is the same as a war, and the battle will not come to an end unless either one wins or makes peace. ‘Cause if they are doing things like, “If it’s the case that it doesn’t result in Okinawa, I’m not going on the school trip!” and “Unless it’s Hokkaidou, I won’t come to school!”, eventually they will even run the risk of the teacher getting angry and saying something like, “Then there’s no school trip this year!”, won’t they? So, for 正 and 反, it is the reason that the point of compromise that we call “合” becomes a necessity. “If it is the case that Hokkaidou is no good and Okinawa is no good…all right! Then, we’ll take the middle and go to Kyouto, I should say.” “….Huh?” (Damn it, it wasn’t like I’M PEEVISH….) 1 Physical things. 2 Abstract things. 3 (Physical and abstract) things; everything. ---- Answers other than the BEST ANSWER Mx. n 逆 means ひっくり返した. It means that if we say “逆さ（さかさ）” in English, it will be reversed. 反対 has the meaning against, and it means being opposed to each other. So, 反対語 1 means two words are opposed to each other. We do not carry out a manner of speaking that we call 逆語. Since it is reversed, it is 逆転 2, and we do not say 反対転. For all that, since they are quite similar meanings, generally, we use them in the same manner, but in the world of logic where they made the definitions of words rigorous, we use 逆, but we do not use 反対. There is a certain word (we call it a 命題 3). We transform that to “A is B”. The 逆 4 becomes “B is A”, and then there is the 裏 5, and the 裏 5 becomes “If it is not A, it is not B”. In addition, there is the 対偶 6. The 対偶 6 is “Anything that is not B is not A”. Consequently, the 裏 5 of the 逆 4 is the 対偶 6, and the 逆 4 of the 裏 5 is also the 対偶 6. Even if the original “A is B” is true, the 逆 4 and 裏 5 are not always true, but in the case where the original “A is B” is true, we can say that the 対偶 6 is always true. So, the reason is that there is a phrase that we call “逆必ずしも真ならず” 7. 1 Antonym. 2 Reversal. 3 Proposition. 4 Converse. 5 Inverse. 6 Contraposition. 7 The reverse is not always true. Mx. y When I consulted a dictionary, it was written that: 逆 The sequential order or direction of things is 反対. 反対 The sequential order or direction of things is 逆. Because it is written that it is 反対 when I look up 逆 and it is 逆 when I look up 反対, there may be no difference. Source * https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q1488486814 Other Language * 逆と反対の違いを教えてください。 Category:Differences